Another Part Of Me
by Dawn Run
Summary: Th moonlight shone on Jesse, as he raised his eyes to me. "Querida.." His voice was soft.. I felt my heart beginning to race as he moved closer to me, all the while keeping his eyes locked with mine. And then, A familiar voice spoke. " Am I interupting?"
1. Uh oh

Jesse stood there, silently looking from me , to Paul.

I was about to get up, I had to explain...but Paul , being the little bugger that he is, had to go on pull me right back down again. "Paul!" I yelled, furiously at him. The bastard just smiled a innocent smile back at me.

Trying to ignore that, I turned back to Jesse. " Jesse...this isnt wh-" I stopped.

Jesse had dematerialized.

_Oh......shiiit...._

"Paul, you self centred arrogant little jerk!"

He sat up, properly on his bed. " Aw, come on, Suze, the guy just cant take you being with another man..."

With a angry "Huh" I shrugged away from him, looking for my jacket. It had...er....gone missing, when, ...er....Paul "jumped" on me...

"Suze..." Paul groaned.

" Don't you "Suze" me, you little prick" I said, trying to keep my temper in check, all the while, not trusting myself to look at him. Paul wasn't just some regular guy, you know. He was ...the most popular guy at school,

and, needless to say, this fact was not missed by the bulk of the female population, there.

With hair, as dark a brown as Jesse's was black, and blazing blue eyes , a body that every girl ( except for me ) drooled over, if you got a look at him, trust me, you'd probably be hooked too. However.

Paul , just so happened to complicate my life, because, well..you see, Paul wanted me, wanted me , badly, whereas, I ....I wanted....someone else.

I wanted Jesse.

And Paul, ..That.

Period.

Of course, it didnt help me, that Paul was seriously goodlooking...not quite the same as Jesse...but still. He could still distract me.

Now, he sat back against the pillows, on top of the covers, watching me, wearing a absurdly relaxed expression.

" Seriously, Suze. I dont get what the big deal is. I mean, so, he saw you with another guy..? he knows that you have a life, not like him.." he added slyly.

I stared at him incredously. " You don't _get_ it. "

"I dont _have_ to get it." He retorted. " You're _alive_, Suze. _He_, on the other hand-" He stopped right there, as I sank a fist into his stomach. " Take _that_ , you piece of-"

"_Jeez_, Suze!" He yelled, doubling over on the bed. I laughed at him.

_Not Mr I'm-so-cool-now, are you?_

I finally found my jacket, opened the door, and, without a backwards glance, dashed down the stairs, down the hall, and through the front door. Actually, I guess I half expected to see one of the undead floating around somewhere, but, hey! There was nobody but me.

_"Suze!"_

"Aw, shuudup" I muttered, as Paul's voice rang out from his window.

Right now, I was in no mood, to listen to anyone, to talk , I had to get home...

I had to talk to him, to explain, because, I knew if I didnt, I might just lose the guy of my dreams....

Okay, I know. There's a problem. In my life, nothings ever simple. there's always problems. I mean, I'm not you're average girl.

I kill ghosts for a living.

Well....I dont get paid to do it, although that would be cool, no, I do it , as Father Dom ( the principal, and the local priest ) says, to " help the poor souls"

Uh huh. Yeah. Sure.

Poor souls, my ass. They can still whack you one, even if their dead. And, believe me when I say, it hurts. A lot.

The amounts of bruisis, I have got, and all because I decided to tussle with random ghosts...

I am , what they call..a mediator.

One who "communicates" with ghosts.

Hahahahahaha....The only communication I specialise in , involves pain and a lot of it, on their side. Hopefully.

With one exception.

Jesse. He's been haunting my room, for the last, Ooo....hundred and fifty years..?

And let me tell you, even _Paul_ pales in comparison with Jesse.

Fluent in Spanish, Jesse has all the features of a Spanaird, darkest black hair, with the deepest brown eyes, that shine with intelligence, sallow skin, and..oh, yeah, did I mention his abs?

The differences dont end there either. Where Paul is vain, Jesse couldn't care less. ( Although , maybe thats because he;s dead...)

Where Paul is selfish, Jesse would probably ( if he were living) give his life to save anothers.

He's incredibly gentle as well.

So, I think you see why I'm, so attached.

Although, now, he was angry with me. I figured as much.

Would he talk to me?

He wouldnt ignore me again, would he? He did that to me, last week...I'll never forget it..

Well, I'd gotten this far.

No turning back now..

I turned into my gate, knocked on the door, realised nobody was in, pulled out my key, opened the door, and said in a loud voice, " I'm home! "

* * *

**Hi! Normally, I write Twilight Fanfiction, but, I decided to take a break..I love these books too, and I came up with this idea yesterday...so, if you like it, and wanna know what happens next, please, please reward me with a review! **

**Thanks!**

**~Dawn Run~**


	2. Wishful thinking?

"Hi Suze! " Doc came out of the kitchen, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey" Doc was my youngest stepbrother, and by far my favourite. A nerd to the core, he was only about twelve, and..well...he came in handy for homework...

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. It was summer, and everyone I knew was at the beach. Sleepy,( real name Jake) , Dopey( Brad) were all down at the beach. Probably.

Doc flashed a grin at me " I had some homework to finish.."

_Jeeze. he must be the only guy in Carmel to actually DO his summer homework. His teachers must love him. _

"Well....that's great..." I told him, going for the stairs. However, Doc called after me.

" Wait, Suze.." _Aw, crap...Doc....not now......_

I turned. " Yeah?"

"Erm...why is your hair ruffled?" _Oh....right....my HAIR?!_

He stared at my hair curiously. Managing not to have mentle images of me stomping home with a birds nest for hair, possibly..."Oh, er...I fell.."

_You FELL? Oh please._

Smiling at him, in a nervous sort of way, I quickly excused myself.

Finally, slamming my bedroom door, I slumped to the floor, sighing deeply. I felt my hair.

Three words.

Oh, my God.

It had escaped from the elegant bun I'd put it in this morning, and half of it was hanging down my face. Doc must have been having a laugh when he described it as "ruffled"... and....this thought struck me with horror_....I had walked down the street like that.._

I guess I had been too angry at Paul to notice. Oops...!

Looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed. Now, normally, I'm not a vain person, I _cant_ be, what with fighting the dead..., but every girl likes to look her best, don 't they?

My lipgloss had been smeared right off my lips, and was non-existant, my eyeshadow was berely _there._

_It' s good thing I didnt put on mascara._

The thought made me laugh out loud. I washed my face, carefully removing all traces of the make up, then, went back into my room.

_Ahh....my sanctuary, the only place, basically, that I can get away from my stepbrothers.._

I hoped Jesse would be here, but the only thing that I saw, was the dust floating dreamily onto the window seat. He usually sat there. He sat there almost every evening, when I would come back up from dinner, and I would usually find him reading one of those books, like, I dunno, Moby Dick or something.

It had been a while, now I came to think of it. I hadn't really noticed, because I had been so preoccupied with Paul.

NO. Not _that_ way.

Paul, was a mediator as well. I hadnt realised it up until a few months ago, when Jesse and I were kinda...stuck, on the astral plane ( basically, limbo), and...er..well...its a long story...See...( Okay, here we go)....in 1850, Jesse had been engaged to a girl , Maria de Silva, his....cousin.. ( eww.....if you ask me...) and he was on his way to the wedding, when, * drumroll* another guy strangled him to death.

Apparently, Maria told him to take Jesse out, cos she didnt want to marry him. She wanted to marry Felix instead. Oh, and the fact that she'd heard that Jesse was about to break off the engagement, after hearing about them together.

I mean, how could you pick a guy with a dodgy moustache, over....* Choke* Jesse????

Anyway, back to the story. So, basically, thats how Jesse ended up in my room.

So, one hundred and fifty years later, my stepdad had been installing a hot tub in the back garden, when, Dopey had shoved a spade through a skull, that just so happened to be Jesse's dead body.

And that had woken Maria up. _Man_, she could pack a punch. Holding a knife to my neck..almost strangling me in my bed....calling me a stupid little girl...well...I got mad.

But, thats not all she did. She told Pauls little brother to exorcise Jesse, because she said that I didnt like him, and wanted him _gone_.

It couldnt have been further from the truth.

After I realised what happened, I went back up to get him. And there was only one way to get there . Exorcism.

So, I er.......I got Father Dom to exorcise me.

I found Jesse, and after we cleared up the confusion, we were all set to go down, when...Paul shows up. And proceeds to inform me that I didnt have to exorcise myself. Well...

He told me a lot, and afterwards, we agreed on if I came to see him, every wednesday, he wouldnt take Jesse out. What would you have done?

And thats where I was today..only it had...er....gotten out of _hand_.....

_Paul was staring at me. I turned the pages of the book , trying to block him out, except all my efforts went to pot when a few moments later, he breathed heavily, and leaned towards me. _

_I looked up. I couldn't ignore him any more. " Paul? What do you think you are do-" _

_I didnt get very far, because his lips pressed against mine, eagerly, hungrily. He pushed me backwards on the bed, and continued intensely kissing me. _

_"Paul!" I managed to choke out. "St-" he pressed harder. _

_"Oh, come on, Suze, you're enjoying this as much as I am.." He whispered against my lips. _

_Ehh...no, actually. Not really, Paul._

_He was too heavy, way too heavy to lift off me, I cast my gaze around the room hopelessly, when I saw, standing at the other side of the room, Jesse, wearing a insanely shocked expression..._

I stared at the window sill for another minute, hoping against hope.....but, no Jesse appeared. _Probably sulking..._

I knew Jesse didn't approve of ...me, being so forward, God knows, he almost flipped when he saw me kissing Tad Beaument in his car. In fact, you'd think he was jealous....

Sigh.

Wishful thinking Suze.

* * *

**So, watcha think? Honestly, I would love to know. If you got slightly confused in this chapter, Im sorry. I was on a high when writing. Thanks to lyngan, and Kelly Jackson-est.1995 for taking the time out to review. Would you like me to go on?**

**Please review!**


End file.
